


Clutch Choice (Comm.)

by JonDoe110



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied Gangbang, Other, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: A commission for Rantam.D.Va was having a great day streaming live during a visit to the Lijiang Tower. But one event and a lapse in judgment later, her life took a turn for the worst.Overwatch and its characters are properties of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc.





	Clutch Choice (Comm.)

**Author's Note:**

> A commission made for Rantam.

“Hey, guys! D.Va here. Welcome to my first stream while on vacation in China! I would have started streaming earlier, but there was a mishap in the airport, so I have to wait for a day for my luggage.” Hana Song, or more popularly known by her alias, D.Va, spoke as she started her Clutch stream. “Anyway, for my first night in China, we are going on a tour around the Lijiang Tower.”

The Korean idol was on her way up as she activated her camera drone, the gadget buzzing to life before starting to take flight, with D.Va taking the controls via hand gestures from her left hand. As the stream started, A holographic display appeared from her headset, displaying the chat room.

**AussieA$$Man: First!**

**UnKn0wnMute: Hello!**

**AngelShade: Good evening!**

**Fantastic-est: Finally, a live stream**

**DaNCRDamn: Hey! That’s close where I live!**

Exiting the elevator, D.Va came upon the lively night market, filled with tourists and locals alike. “This place is beautiful! Check it out!” Using special hand gestures, she commanded the floating camera, the STR34-M drone, to take a wide shot of the night market populated by the locals. “And before I forgot, no mech action for this stream. The mech’s banned for now ever since my CO found out we used it building-hopping a couple of streams earlier.”

**DaNCRDamn: D.Va got nerfed!**

D.Va roamed around the night market as she called back the drone. “Guys, this place is amazing! It has nice shops and-Whoa! They even have a PC Bang! They even have a poster of me!” Spotting the railing, the young girl made a beeline towards it. As the Korean girl walked by, she noticed that some of the locals were staring at her. Some of them recognized her as the famous professional gamer, while some were just ogling her lovely figure. “What a view!”

Ever since becoming a professional gamer, D.Va was used to sponsors. She was wearing her most famous attire; her skinsuit, as made her way past the crowd. Various company logos covered most of her outfit, with her managers telling her to wear them as often as possible. She wasn’t complaining though since it is quite modest and it does accentuate her lovely feminine figure. As useful and modest as her bodysuit was, she was yet to get used to men staring at her breasts and butt, since the suit indeed hugs her body rather tightly. Unlike Tracer and Mercy’s clothes, hers looks like they were painted on, since the shape of her pert breasts were clearly shown, and the suit rides up to her hips, leaving barely anything to the imagination of onlookers. It doesn’t even help that wearing underwear beneath the suit was a bit uncomfortable.

D.Va shivered as the cold December wind sent a chill down her body, she tucked in her jacket for warmth, her other piece of clothing besides her headphones and skinsuit. As she leaned to the railing to get a shot of herself, bystanders were given a free view of D.Va’s rear, her posture giving emphasis to her plump backside. As the stream watchers are given a view to the city skyline, they did not see a child sneaking up to D.Va before giving the Korean gamer’s rear a squeeze.

“H-hey! Hey kid! Come back here!” The subscribers were pulled away from the view as the drone gave chase to D.Va as the gamer girl sprinted across the night market to catch the groper. Her subscribers gave their messages of support, while some were more interested in D.Va.

**Quentin_Quantum: Oh man, look at her go!**

**JoeBloggs: That ass is just juicy man!**

**AussieA$$Man: I see that you are a man of class**

**UnKnownMute: Those buns are dope**

D.Va tried to catch the little punk, but she was unable to as she came to rest at the wall adjacent to the garden, trying to catch her breath. “That little pervert was fast!” D.Va said as she rubbed her groped butt. "Ugh, seriously?!" She felt her bare skin as her fingers brushed her backside. “Here, take a look, guys.” Manipulating the drone, she even showed her audience the damage; the tear was large and revealed most of her left ass cheek, the exposed skin spilling out. “That’s some unexpected fanservice.”

**AussieA$$Man: We want more!**

**JoeBloggs: Yeah! Show us more!**

“Guys, I ca-” Since D.Va was a professional gamer, her mind was used to making quick decisions. She was going to tell them that she can’t expose herself in public for obvious reasons since she was a public figure, millions watch her every move. If she was to follow these two perverts and show them what they wanted to see, she will lose everything.

Despite the consequences, her body did not care. Her core began to tingle to the idea of exposing herself, to show her bare ass to her adoring fans, as well as to pedestrians. Her hands began to tremble as she grabbed the edges of the tear, her crotch now beginning to moisten.

**UnKnownMute: Wait, is she gonna do what I think shes gonna do?!**

**JoeBloggs: Shes gonna do it!**

**AussieA$$Man: DO IIIIITTTTT!!!**

The chat room began to flood with messages supporting her decision. As she read more of their comments, her willpower to debase herself strengthen. With a quick move, there’s no going back.

_RRIIIIPPPP!!!_

A loud sound echoed across the quieter part of the night market, drawing the curiosity of the masses as they take a look at what caused the noise. They saw a young woman, wearing a blue and white outfit pointing her a massive hole in her butt to a floating camera. Immediately, flashes lit up the scene as phones were drawn to capture the lewd girl.

**Quentin_Quantum: holy shit**

**Fantastic-est: she actually did it!**

**JoeBloggs: quick someone take a screenshot!**

**AussieA$$Man: I got it!**

Her cheeks couldn’t get any brighter as she read the comments, her subscribers now seeing her naked ass. “I-I hope you guys e-enjoy that.” D.Va tried to put on a tough act, like exposing her ass to thousands was not a big deal.

**JoeBloggs: bye bye sponsors**

The moment D.Va read the comment, a sudden surge of nausea began to hit her. ‘Why did I do that?!’ Her mind began to race as she thought of what just happened; Her sponsor would leave her; MEKA will terminate her employment; her family will disown her; her fans will… er… some of her fans will leave her. Realizing that her image was now ruined, D.Va made her decision.

“Hey, guys, want a better look?” Said D.Va as she pried her butt apart, revealing her asshole in front of everyone, both subscribers and civilians alike. The onlookers increased in size as they saw that the girl was now baring her ass to the drone, with them moving closer to take a better view.

**JoeBloggs: oh she’s dripping! Her pussy’s dripping!**

D.Va would have defended that she was not getting aroused by her shameless display, and yet, as her fans got a good look at the clear liquid shining as it made its way down, it was no use. Now, all of the viewers will see that their diva was shameless harlot who was getting off showing her naked ass both in public and on the internet.

 **Fantastic-est:** **Can we get some tits action?**

**AussieA$$Man: Heretic!**

**JoeBloggs: Yeah! Get rid of the clothes!**

“S-sure…” Acting on a whim, D.Va turned around and began to walk towards the railing. She saw that the chat room’s viewer count was fluctuating, no doubt some of her fans began to log out when they see their goddess began to debase herself in front of their eyes, while maybe some of her more mature audience was inviting more viewers to see the cute gamer lose her mind. Worst of all, she knows that one of her parents would be tuning in, that they would be outraged at what she has done.

As she reached the barrier, in one swift motion, D.Va took off her jacket and threw it over the railing; the flimsy clothing taken by the wind as it plummets to the streets below. She made sure that the camera can see how she teasingly remove her skinsuit, the crowd and the stream going wild as she slowly stripped right in front of them. As the cloth hit the floor, her body was instantly wracked by shivers, her breasts, and ass jiggling as her nipples hardened.

Her fans can now finally see what had existed in fakes and hentai artworks: D.Va’s naked body. She even commanded the drone to revolve around her body.

**JoeBloggs: DAAYYYMMM those are fine!**

**AussieA$$Man: Now that is a glorious ass!**

**AngelShade: OMG**

**UnKnownMute: if I could reach through my screen right now...**

“D-do I look good, g-guys?” D.Va felt a sense of perverted pride as she read the comments. She even went and posed for the camera, finding some sick pleasure in performing naked in public. Like her jacket, she threw her suit off the railing, never to be seen again.

A small puddle has formed at her feet as she stood in front of the crowd. The unexpected pleasure of exhibiting her body was becoming unbearable as her wet cunt let out a steady stream of arousal.

**JoeBloggs: Hey, you pussy needs some attention, SLUT**

**AussieA$$Man: Yeah, give these folks a show**

D.Va’s hands began to roam her body as she saw the last bullet that took down her hitpoint of decency. Turning her back to the crowd, she bent over, a hand grabbing the railing for support. She couldn’t take it any longer! The crowd began to stir as D.Va brought her hand to her pussy as she began to slowly masturbate in front of the crowd. She didn’t even suppress her moans as her fingers rubbed faster at the hood of her clit while her love juices began to drip from her cunt. The mewl that left her mouth has silenced the crowd as she plunged two of her fingers inside her virgin cunt, her hands becoming a blur as she pushed herself over the edge with the wet soppy sound audible for everyone present to hear. “I’m close! I’m close! Cumming!!!”

A sudden splash of liquid came from D.Va as she reached her high. Her legs began to tremble as she came to her knees from the powerful orgasm. Out of breath, she thought that after the spectacle, her lust would be sated at last.

But she made the mistake of looking at the chat room.

**UnKnownMute: Squirter D.Va Confirmed**

**AngelShade: was that real?**

**AussieA$$Man: yep that was legit**

**JoeBloggs: Who knew she was such a slut!**

As she read her once-polite viewers now verbally degrading her, D.Va cannot help the fire in her loins reignite. Her hands started to roam her body again, her digits teasing her stiff nipples and her wet pussy as her arousal climbs as she continued reading the comments. The crowd grew even bigger as she was now openly masturbating in public.

**DaNCRDamn: Hey guys, look what I found! _[he showed them pictures of D.Va’s discarded clothes]_**

**AngelShade: no way!**

**AussieA$$man: quick check the pockets!**

**DaNCRDamn: checking**

“I left my phone and wallet in there!” D.Va said as she continued to debase herself, responding to the chat. “Could you give them to me?”

**DaNCRDamn: no way bitch this wallet is mine now! Also, you have a lot of messages and missed calls**

**AngelShade: What does it say?**

**DaNCRDamn. : Don’t know the code. its from her parents**

“It’s 1337.” Said D.Va. She became curious as to what her parents wanted to say.

**DaNCRDamn: oh man they are pissed! Theyre talking about what she was doing! Can’t make up some of the characters, it’s in Korean**

**AussieA$$Man: more**

**JoeBloggs: yeah more**

**DaNCRDamn: Theyre talking about disowning her! And that they never wanted to see her again**

**UnKnownMute: Now that’s harsh**

**DaNCRDamn: they also mention that shes not welcome in their house anymore. I also have her cards! Atms, credit and the works**

**Quentin_Quantum: good luck not having the code**

**DaNCRDamn: I know a hacker. She might want payback on this overwatch bitch**

D.Va felt a pang of heartbreak when she read the comments. She was sure that her parents would do exactly this when they found out. Her parents were not very strict, but they have strong moral values. She would have stopped masturbating, but the pleasure her body was experiencing was quickly drowning in the tidal wave of joy from her depraved spectacle. She sat up, one hand on her breasts while the other was still fondling her pussy. Not long after, she was wracked by another powerful orgasm, accidentally hitting the drone as she was now penniless and homeless.

**JoeBloggs: Hey that looks like the kid that smacked yo ass, D.Va!**

**AngelShade: Kinda looks like him, well the clothes are a match**

**AussieA$$Man: Hey, hes about to do it again! Quick! Play tired! It’s a QTE**

Following her viewer’s advice, D.Va acted exhausted, tricking the boy closer as her audience to strike. With her honed reflexes, she grabbed the boy’s arm as he tried to sneak a feel to her breast. Despite her lithe physique, D.Va was strong for someone of her size, since the kid tried and failed to get away from her grasp. "C'mere!" In an instant, the gamer gal was dragging the street urchin past the crowd, under barrage from numerous hands groping her breasts, pussy, and ass. She made sure to lose the crowd, before going in to an alley.

“Please, miss! I’m sorry for your butt!” The boy started to beg, being dragged by the nude woman.

"You started all of this, you little creep!" With the groper now in her custody, D.Va began to berate the punk, since if he hadn't made that tear, she wouldn't have torn it open which begun her fall from grace. Pinning him to the floor, she turned to the chat room. "Now, what to do with you?" D.Va spoke with a sultry grin on her lips.

“Please let me go! I’m very sorry Miss!” The boy continued to beg, feeling something wet on his stomach as he struggled underneath the crazy lady.

**JoeBloggs: Suck his cock!**

**UnKnownMute: That’s not entirely a punishment, joe**

**JoeBloggs: Oh right. Sorry**

**AussieA$$Man: well he does like ass a lot. Sit on his face bitch!**

**AngelShade: sit on his face!**

“Don’t worry, kid! Since you like my ass so much, I’m gonna give it to ya!” Turning around, D.Va presented her shapely rear, still dripping with her arousal. The kid was helpless as she gently lowered her butt to his face, her nose full of the smell of sweat, and lady cum. He tried to get away by screaming and wiggling his head, but all it did was D.Va to start moaning since the vibrations from his failed screams massage her lower lips while his nose teases her asshole. D.Va even brought his hands to her chest, finding the panicking boy’s hands grabbing onto her breasts arousing.

**AussieA$$Man: Oh man I wish I was that boy**

**JoeBloggs: Agreed**

**UnKnownMute: Hey guys! Blizzard, MEKA, and Lightning just announced that they are cutting Dva loose! This bitch has nothing left!**

D.Va would have been mortified, devastated even that her sponsors and her unit just fired her. It would have dawned to her that she doesn’t have any employment, that she does not have a means for an income. And yet, as she grounds her naked ass to a boy’s face in a dark and dirty alley while moaning like a bitch in heat, she didn’t care at all. She didn’t care that she was now worth nothing, that her public image is now ruined. That the honor and prestige of serving under MEKA was now something they would like to bury. And now, with her orgasm near her grasp, she shakes her ass more, hoping to cum.

A shrill whistle filled the air, catching both D.Va and the boy’s attention.

“Hey you! Let that boy go!” The sudden noise boomed into the alleyway, startling D.Va from what she was doing. She was caught unaware, that she accidentally let the boy lose, who ran as fast as he can pass the newcomer. D.Va was ready to scream at the man, but when she noticed the gleam of a badge on his chest, her voice died in her throat. “Ma’am, what were you doing to the kid?”

“Uhm…” D.Va tried to look at the chat for help, but they were stunned too. “I’m… uhh… teaching him a lesson! Yeah! He shouldn’t touch a woman’s privates!” D.Va explained with a humph.

“Okay, Ma’am. Hands behind your back and turn off the drone.” The officer brought out his handcuffs, their gleam spelling doom to the gamer girl.

**JoeBloggs: Bribe him with sex, whore!**

**AussieA$$Man: yeah bitch fuck him!**

“Wa-wait! Let’s talk about this!” D.Va backed away from the man, only to hit the wall. “I’ll do anything you want, please!” Moving her legs apart, she presented him her quivering sex, using her hands to pry open her lower lips. “Don’t throw me in jail!”

The policeman stopped in his tracks. D.Va can see that she got his attention, his eyes scanning her body before looking at the sides, looking if any one was watching. Finding the coast is clear, he grabbed cunt before plunging three of his fingers inside, his other hand on his zipper. “Okay, don’t show my face and keep your mouth shut, alright?”

“Uh-huh. Take it easy on me. It’s my first time…” Saying those words lit her cheeks bright, D.Va having revealed that she was still a virgin. The viewers and the officer laughed, finding that it was too hard to believe. “Wait, I can prove it. See? It’s still there.” D.Va positioned the drone so it will show her pussy, before spreading her lower lips wide, showing her intact hymen.

**JoeBloggs: she’s a virgin?!**

**AussieA$$Man: I always thought that she takes in dicks while playing in private…**

**DaNCRDamn: Wait, I wanna see this!**

**UnKnownMute: With that display she did, I don’t believe that this slut is still a virgin**

“Sure, sure, going in public buck-ass nude while still a virgin. You are such a lying bitch!” In one fluid motion, the officer nudged the camera aside, before plunging his burly cock dry into D.Va’s virgin cunt. The action caused her to scream, only to be silenced as he wrapped a hand around her lips. As he took his time to withdraw from the vice-like grip of this whore’s pussy, he saw that he was wrong. “Huh, so you were telling the truth.”

**JoeBloggs: lol her first time is fucking a stranger in an alley! What a slut!**

**Quentin_Quantum: I can’t believe that my waifu was such a whore…**

**UnKnownMute: what if she won tournaments coz she bribed them with bjs?**

**AussieA$$Man: We thought you were this pure person. You are just the biggest slut of them all.**

D.Va, in a moment, was incoherent, her mind numb as she did not only yell in pain. She came as well, the large intrusion filling up her deflowered cunt. As the man slammed his cock again, her mind and body were in bliss. She was hoping her first time was with someone she loves, instead of losing it to get out of jail by offering it to a police officer. And now, as the officer hooked his fingers to her mouth, she felt the cold wall grind into her chest, her puffy nipples scraping into the rough cement.

“Oh, man, you might be the best hole I ever fucked!” The officer spoke as he fucked the little whore’s body against the wall. He can’t get enough! This pussy was just so tight! The plump ass cheeks wiggled as he smacked them, D.Va’s resounding mewls was music to his ears. As he slides his cock in and out of her tight orifice, he can feel the wet walls clinging to his cock, removing any doubts that she was not enjoying this. “Too bad you weren’t a prostitute. You could have been the station’s favorite!”

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME! It feels so good!” D.Va didn’t care that her screams might attract another audience. As a hand pushes her face to the wall, Hana was too lost in the pleasure to care. She can feel how this stranger brutalizes her recently-virgin hole, not caring if it is her first cock. “I’m cumming, I’M CUMMING!!!” Her body quivered as she reached her first orgasm with a cock.

“I’m getting close, too…” The officer grunted, his penis being milked as the whore came, her body shaking against his own. Still, he continued to plunge his cock, again and again, his tip slightly touching the cervix.

**JoeBloggs: D.Vas gonna get bred!**

**UnKnownMute: I feel bad for the kid, her mom’s a slut**

**Fantastic-est: She needs to get a career in porn**

**AussieA$$Man: Nah, too slutty for porn**

A warm sensation started to invade her womb as the officer came, dumping his seed into her fertile womb. “I-I’m gonna get pregnant, guuuyysssshhh…” When the officer finished cumming, he immediately let go of D.Va, the gamer girl dropping like a stack of cards. The audience was able to see the seeping cum leaking from her pussy, the white goo forming a small puddle.

As she lay like a broken doll on the floor, the officer spoke. “Thanks for the fuck, kid.” The officer then brandished his handcuffs, before putting them on D.Va’s wrists. "I can't believe that you’re going to have my child. A lowly whore getting off showing her perverted body in public! But, I guess you won’t be bothering me with the kid since no one is gonna take you seriously after this."

“Wa-wait! You said that you won’t throw me to jail!” D.Va was harshly brought to her feet, the officer not caring that she got fucked brutally just seconds before. The young woman was scared, but when she realized that she was about to be paraded again on the streets, she can’t help but get slightly aroused. The officer, despite his cruel treatment, was considerate enough to walk slowly, since the gamer was limping from the pounding she took.

“Well, I did agree that I won’t take you to jail. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take you someplace else.” The officer remarked, flashing a mischievous grin D.Va’s way.

Exiting the alleyway, her body was once more exposed and ogled by passing locals. Unlike the officer, who was using his hat to conceal his identity, D.Va was not so fortunate. Virtually nude, all she had was her iconic headset. She was wishing that whoever reported this in the news have the mercy of censoring her face. Her drone was still following her, her viewers watching as she was lead by the police to the control tower, where her little adventure will end.

Or so she thought.

Instead of walking straight up to the control center, they took a detour, with them ending up just below where she first started her public display. D.Va fixed the officer with a frightened look as they came to a stop near the railings. The officer then brandished a key, before loosening up the handcuffs. “Thank you very much, I’ll def-He-hey wait! What are you doing?!” She panicked mid-way into thanking the officer as he fixed the other end of the cuffs to the railing. “Hey, we had a deal.”

“Hey, I’m doing you a favor, kid.” The officer spoke as he started to walk away. “Since you are such a needy slut, now everyone’s gonna have a taste of you!”

As D.Va tearfully looks on to the man that outsmarted her, the fear of reality started to set in. Penniless, homeless, jobless and scorned by virtually everyone and strapped into a railing, all she had now were her drone, her headset, and her audience. She began to regret her actions; was it worth it?

Poor little Hana didn’t have time to contemplate, however, as she sees a large group of men and women all making their way towards her. She was afraid at first, but as she saw that some of the men began to expose and stroke their cocks, she was somehow thankful. After all, if they all take turns fucking her, she won’t have to think of what her life will be like from now on.

**DaNCRDamn: Okay, found her.**

**?????: Is she alone?**

**DaNCRDamn: No, she’s in the middle of a gangbang.**

**?????: When they’re done, snatch her. I’m gonna send you some of her cash. Bring her to me. Me and her are going to spend a lot of time getting to know each other, girl to girl.**

**DaNCRDamn: Can I watch?**

**?????: No.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
